Charles Matthieu Le Tonnelier de Breteuil
Charles Matthieu Le Tonnelier de Breteuil (born October 26, 1701) was Baron de Tonnelier and head of House Tonnelier. He succeeded his father after his death in a carriage accident in 1748, being new to court he quickly learned the proper etiquette of the court. Early Life Charles Matthieu was born in October of 1701. He was the only child of nobleman Fredric Fontaine Le Tonnelier and his wife Marie-Ange Laframboise. He was born at the Château de Breteuil. Being an only child, Charles received much attention from his mother, as his father was always at court. He enjoyed the opera with his mother and occasionally his father. Charles always hoped for a brother, as the Château he lived at got very lonely. Charles was a quiet child, which led his father to believe he had a disability. This was one of the reasons his father decided to stay away from home for long amount times. When Charles was 16 his mother had a miscarriage in which led to an infection. His mother died two weeks after, which completely destroyed Charles. After this Charles' father cared for him, feeling sorry for Charles. Possible Disability When Charles was 11 his father noticed that Charles liked to isolate himself from others and speak to himself, which struck his father as odd and eventually leading him to believe he had a disability. Charles had no issue learning from a tutor about various subjects. Personality and Appearance His Love for Tea After his father's death, Charles was left with various teas. He quite enjoyed tasting Asian teas. He doesn't go a day at court without a cup of tea. His Personality Charles, when in a sad state can be quite arrogant and rude. He has foolishly been quite rude to the Dauphin in multiple encounters. Charles has a short temper and is always ready for an argument, he knows this is not proper, so he remains quiet and sips tea. Appearance Charles is not as handsome as the other court members. He is noted to have his eyes further apart from each other and a flat like-face. Under his wig, he has a head full of brown, but graying hair. He is 5'7 and average size. Marriage Charles' wedding was frowned upon by his father, he had married a middle-class Parisian woman, not another Noble. They married in 1732 and lived together in Château de Breteuil. He had three children with Marie-Constance Fleur, until her accidental death in 1754, some believe Charles may have killed her, or it was truly an accident. Religion Charles believed in the Lutheran church, and he remained Lutheran until 1758 when he and the Duc de Luynes discussed Charles' religion. The Duc de Luynes convinced Charles to convert to Catholic. After the Duc de Luynes' death, Charles spoke to the Crown Cardinal about converting. His Arrest Charles was arrested for suspected murder. He pleaded guilty and was sentenced to an Act of Faith, burning at the stake. He died March 6th, 1758. Traumatizing Events In 1717, Charles' mother died of an infection, the only one who loved him at the time. In 1748, when Charles was sitting at home with his children, a servant informed him of his father's death in a carriage accident. The carriage had gone off a bridge, and his father couldn't get out. In 1754, the death of his wife came, leaving Charles to take care of his family on his own. In 1758, he watched Louis-Michel Le Tellier get attacked in Paris. He helped him to the steps of Notre-Dame and ran to get help. When he looked over at Louis-Michel he was once again being attacked and eventually dying. This traumatized Charles, causing Charles to never travel alone. Category:House Tonnelier de Breteuil Category:Grandelumierian Nobility